Letter to you
by pinkypinkypineapple
Summary: Many years passed and Yugi had grown into a young man. He is now running his Grandpa's shop and stopped playing Duel Monsters, while working on his new game. One day Yugi met a lady passing so call ' Soul Letter '. He took one and wrote a letter to his partner in Afterlife. Took the letter, he went to Egypt again. Then Yugi went to London, where his partner come to rescue again.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:

_Hi There~ Pinky Pinky Pineapple is here! This is a story about Yugi after the Movie 2016 , Dark Dimension. I already complete this story before I decided to upload it, so don't worry guys. ( I do know the frustration of the abandoned fanfiction left hang over). No shipping tho, it's more to friendships. _

_And because I already done the story, I wont be able to change it from R&R you guys gave ... And I am not really good in grammar, my apology._

_ps: I do not own YuGiOh! _

Anyway, please enjoy my story and no me " Author Note " from me ;)

**Chapter 1: Grown Up**

Its early in morning. Its time for Turtle Game Shop business time. Many people who used to passed by the shop often, have noticed that the old man who sweep the floor every morning in front of the shop has no longer sweeping floor every morning. Instead, the one who is sweeping floor is a young man, around 25 years old.

**"Ohayou Yugi-san! "** a teen boy come to the shop.

**" Ohayou Furuya-kun! Coming to buy Duel Monster cards again?"** Yugi reply the teen with smiles as usual.

**"Yes! I need to get more for my collections so I can duel with different pattern,"** says the Furuya.

**"Alright, come in! "** Yugi welcome Furuya into the shop and pass one pack of duel monster cards for him.

**"Oh yeah Yugi-san, today I will gonna come again and try your new game! It was so fun when the first time I played it."** Furuya seems excited to play Yugi's new game.

**" You mean Glory of Millennium , G.O.M.? Sure! Its good to hear you are enjoying that game. I still need to do some adjustments on that game though."** Yugi replies.

**"Yugi-san, the game is good! In future it will going to become popular all around the world! Just like Duel Monster and DDM. Ah, yabai! Time is running out, have to go to school. Bye Yugi-san!"** the teen ran quickly out the shop after paying for the card.

**"Good Luck with your first day of highschool. Dont forget to make a lot of friends!"** says Yugi.

Before Yugi graduate, he told his friends about his dream, making a new game and win the Tournament in Germany.

Well, with his Dueling skills, he managed to won the tournament and maintain his title as The King of Duel.

For him, the tournament was a new experience for him because all the Duelist are really good. He have to use all his skills to win the tournament.

Back to Turtle Game Shop, Yugi starts to do his daily cleaning job. His thoughts start when he saw his precious box he uses to keep his Duel Card.

_'It's been how many years already? Almost 10 years? Time sure flies.'_

He took the golden shining box, and his face change to sad smile.

_'I wonder how other's doing right now'_ Yugi thoughts.

All his friends now are on their own path.

Few days ago Yugi read an article in newspaper about Anzu. She is now a famous professional dancer in New York.

Honda continue his path with his father in factory.

Bakura suprisely now a chef in restaurant, and the restaurant is always crowded. It seems that his fan girls are still supporting him. What a famous guy.

And Jonuochi? He and his fiance, Mai are now famous duo Duelist around the world, winning many championships.

_'I guess Atem and his friends in Afterlife are good.'_

After a short thought, he continues his cleaning work.

**"Now, what should I do with you now?"** Yugi smiles taking his new game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Glory of Millennium**

As promised, Furuya come to Turtle Game Shop, but he brings along his friends which surprise Yugi.

**"Konichiwa, Yugi-san!"** the teens greets.

**"Woahhhhh. Its Real Mutou Yugi-san!"** one of them seems very excited to see Yugi.

**"Konichiwa. Are all of you come to play G.O.M. ? " **asked Yugi

**"Yes , Yugi-san! Furuya-kun told us about that this morning."** a girl answer Yugi politely.

**" Very well, let's come in."** Yugi welcome the teens into the shop

Yugi went to store and take his G.O. M. Board to the teens.

**"Listen here , G.O.M. might be confusing for you at first, but if you truly understand it, you will find it fun. Right Furuya-kun?"**

**"Yes! Its really fun! "**

**"Right , now i shall begin to explain the game. This game is 2-players game. It's also card game but it is based on ancient Egypt kingdom. Both the player is Pharaoh for his own kingdom. Each of the players can hold 40 cards. The cards are The Priests Card, magic cards, spirits cards, and trap cards. And here is the tricky part,"** Yugi took out 8 special cards and show the teens.

**"****This is the Millennium Cards, 8 of them. Millennium Puzzle, Millennium Eye, Millennium Ring, Millennium Scale, Millennium Key, Millennium Rod, Millennium Necklace, and Pharaoh's Pendant. Each player will pick 4 randomly before the game starts."**

Yugi continued: **"The Priests Cards have their own abilities, most of them can call spirits by using Spirits cards on them. And Millennium Card also can be used by the Priests to activate their own special abilities, depending on the Priests Cards. Magic cards and Trap Cards are some sort kinda same with Duel Monster. To win the game, The Pharaoh need to collect all the Millennium Cards from another Pharaoh by killing the holder of Millennium Cards. Since Millenium Cards abilities can only be activated for 3 turns and cannot be transferred to another Priests, The Pharaoh need to choose the holder carefully."**

"**I see, I think I roughly understand it. Is there a lot of cards for each type?**" one of the teens asked.

**"****For now, I only created around 10 cards for each type. I will add more in future after my research,"** Yugi replied.

**"****Neh, Yugi-san, about the ****_Pharaoh's pendant card,_**** what is written on it?"** a curious boy asked.

**"****Its Atem, one of the name of Pharaoh,"** a sudden sad look on Yugi's face.

**"****Atem, sounds nice! What inspire Yugi-san make this game?"**

**"****There's story behind it. Want to hear first or play the game first?"** Yugi tried to avoid talking about that.

**"****We can hear the story next time come on! You all need to learn first so that we can play together during recess time!"** Furuya really wanted to start the game soon.

**"****Furuya-kun is right, come on, lets start the game, who's going first?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A letter**

After the teens getting familiar with GOM, they decided to play a small tournament in the shop.

"Arigato, Yugi-san," in the evening, the teens went back home.

"Now, I think I should close a little bit earlier for today. Its been a long time I go for a walk," Yugi then closed the shop and went to the main centre of Domino City for a walk.

'I see, more and more people playing Duel Monsters. They look so enjoy playing that,' Yugi saw many people playing Duel Monsters in everywhere. Yugi is pleased to look their happy faces.

"Hello there, please take one. This is not a sales stuff, don't be afraid", a lady approach Yugi and gave him an envelope.

"Let me show you, inside the envelope is actually some unique papers. They are meant for you to write a letter for anyone. And people says that if you write your letter to someone you cant meet anymore, a delivery soul will come and collect it then giving to the receiver," the lady explained

" Interesting, thank you. I will try it out," he looks like he is in thought.

When Yugi wanted to ask more, he realised the lady is not there anymore. "Where did she go?"

Yugi went back home and continued to think more ideas about his game, but he really don't know what card should he create. He doesn't want the card look too similar with Duel Monsters card but all he can think is Duel Monsters Card.

"Yugi, a visitor came for you." Yugi's mother is calling for him.

"Okay, coming."

The one visiting him is Ishizu and Malik, Yugi was so shocked looking at them.

"What are you doing here? Ishizu-san? Malik-kun?"

"Hello Yugi, I see you are already so tall now, you were so short back then" Malik is teasing him.

Ishizu laughed: "Malik, stop. Yugi, we are coming just to visit Japan, since we haven't visit here for a long time. Just checking you if you are doing alright."

"Nee-san."

"Yeah, Yugi, actually we are here also to invite you come to Egypt. We want you to help us in archaeology research. And maybe you can come for holiday." said Ishizu.

"Sounds great. I have trouble in doing my new game, maybe visiting there can help me come with some ideas," Yugi seems interested.

"Game? Sugoi, Yugi-kun are working on a new game? Cant wait to play it," Malik sounds excited.

"I haven't really finish it though. So when I should go?" asked Yugi

"We are here for a few days. This Sunday we are going back, so you should follow us on that day. We will pay for your ticket as a token of appreciation you did before,"Ishizu said.

Yugi blushed: "It was nothing. Atem helped more than I did."

"Yugi-kun, so see you in airport Sunday~" said Malik

"Alright, bye bye," after that Yugi sent them off.

'Egypt. So I am actually going there again huh?" Yugi smiles.

He took the envelope he received earlier and starts writing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 : The card with power of kindness**_

" Yugi-kun, this game is amazing, it really reminds me a lot of the Ancient Egypt Kingdom," said Malik

Yugi and Malik were playing GOM on plane.

"So this is the reason you agreed to follow us. Yugi, if anything I can help to improve your game, I will definitely do my best. Just remember to ask me okay?" Ishizu is offering her help to Yugi, since she knows more about ancient Egypt.

"I'm glad you all like my new game," Yugi is pleased knowing his game has good feedbacks.

Egypt is the place where Yugi's best partner, Atem duel with him for the one last time. The memories are still so clear even though so many years have passed.

"I am not 'other you' any more. Mutou Yugi is you and you are the only one with the name."

Few years back, Atem made a big suprise to Yugi. Saving the world by defeating Aigami.

'He destroyed the Millennium Puzzle, I guess he wont make any appearance anymore.'

Yugi surely wanted to meet him again. If possible, continue the life where they share body.

But what to do? He knew from long ago he is not belongs to the world Yugi is.

Holding him back is just selfish.

That's why Yugi taking the duel so seriously. Wanting Atem leave the present.

After all, The King must not bring the sword to the afterlife.

The desire to meet him again, must keep deep in my memories.

After landing, Yugi and his friends went to visit the musuem where they meet the archeologists first before they start to explore.

They then went to a cave, the archeologist told Yugi : "The people around here told us that here is the tomb of one Pharaoh around 3000years ago."

"Tomb?" The cave looks so familiar to Yugi.

'Isn't this Atem's tomb?' Yugi thought.

"We are going in, Yugi-san," said the archeologist.

They went though the traps, without any injuries.

"Woah Yugi-san, how you know all the traps?"

"My Jii-chan came here once, he told me all the pathway he went through."

He doesn't want to talk about his journey with his friends in the memory world he went through before.

" Here, you need to be careful, it act like scale but it is not balanced. Better we threw a hook with rope to another side first before we go through."

So the archeologist and Yugi did what he said just now.

As expected the floor crushed and left a scale like structure. For safety, Yugi go first and ensure the rope is tied tightly before the archeologist start to walk through.

And finally they reached the golden room with big writing carved on the wall.

"Let's see, this is..."

"Atem, Atem the Pharaoh." Yugi quickly answered.

"Yugi-san, you know how to read hieroglyphys?" the archeologist asked.

"Yeah, some sort." Its true that Yugi learned hieroglyphys , but the reason he knew the letter its not because of that.

"Let's explore more." Yugi didn't really explore throughout the tomb at that time because saving his patner is the priority.

In the tomb, they found a lot of drawings, jewelleries, canopic jars and a lot more, just like other Pharaoh's tomb.

There's one thing catched Yugi's eyes- board games.

There's one board game, more like a board to play cards.

'Is that how Pegasus start the Duel Monsters?'

The archeologist recorded the hieroglyphys they found. And Yugi found some clues about Atem's past life.

' I see, Atem was a kind prince,' Yugi smiles looking at the hieroglyphys.

' I think i know what to add for my magic cards,' Yugi grinned and started to write something in his small notebook.

"Yugi-san let's go back to camp, Ishizu-san is waiting for us there," the archeologist was calling for Yugi.

"Alright, coming~"

He quickly wrote the name of the magic card - Power of Kindness, then went out the tomb.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Delivery Soul is here**

The archeologists in the camp started working on their research on the hieroglyphys they recorded. Yugi and Ishizu used that time to have a small talk.

"So, did you find something there?"

"Yes Ishizu-san, quite interesting," Yugi smiled.

"I see, good for you. Why don't you visit the place? Since you are free for now,"

"Yeah, i wanted to go there too, have something to do there," Yugi knew the place Ishizu meant.

Going down the stairs, he saw some lighting tools left there.

"This Kaiba-kun, what did he done?"

Kaiba went back to that place few years ago, finding the pieces of Millennium Puzzle back.

His workers had dig the place where the Millennium items fell.

Although it really sounds ridiculous and rude to the Pharaoh, but Kaiba did save the world by finding the puzzle. If he didn't, the world is done.

Yugi starred at The Eye of Wdjat.

"My name is Atem!"

That's the line open the light of boundary.

The boundary that seperate them.

Yugi took out an envelope from his pocket.

"What should I do with this?"

When Yugi wanted to ask the lady at that time, the lady just disappeared.

'Maybe I should read it?'

When he took out the letter inside the envelope. The letter shines until Yugi can't open his eyes.

"Wahhhh?! What's happening?!"

"Muto Yugi, I will be taking this envelope for delivering. Who is the recipient?"

"A-Atem, The Pharaoh Atem." Yugi opened his eye lids and saw the lady who passed the envelope to him. The lady was wearing a tunic, similar with the dress Ishizu wore. But her dress was longer.

Most important thing is, the lady is FLOATING.

"Delivery... Soul...? Are you Delivery Soul?" Yugi asking for confirmation.

"Recipient, Atem The Pharaoh. Roger that." The lady took the envelope from Yugi, and then went straight through the door of The Eye of Wdjat.

"Ple...Please! Send it to him! Thank you for everything Delivery Soul! " Yugi was so happy knowing that the letter can actually reach to him.

"My name is Rehema! Let's let the fate to decide our meetings! See you!" the lady disappeared into the door.

"Rehema...The delivery soul..." Yugi quickly took out his notebook and wrote something.

"Yugi, you are back. You look happy though, anything happened?" Ishizu saw Yugi came back to camp.

"Yeah, I'm glad I went there. Now it's time for rest! See you later Ishizu-san!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Thank You, My partner**

Dear Atem,

First of all, thank you for coming that day. I really didnt know that you actually came back just to save the world, save me.

I really appreciate the fact that Kaiba found the pieces of Millennium Puzzle. If not, we all are now gone.

And yeah, you did appear in front of Jounuochi-kun. Still a very lucky boy I guess.

So, how are you doing now in Afterlife? Free from the present...No, I should say now you have time to spend with your family and friends.

Don't worry, I'm not being sad. I'm just wondering what do you feel right now.

Mai-san and Jounuochi-kun are getting marry soon. Suprised? Haha... They are now famous Duo Duelist, winning many tournaments.

Anzu made her dream comes true. She is a very famous dancer in America. You remember that place right? A lot of things happened in the past.

Honda-kun is working with his father in factory, he is healthy as usual.

Otogi-kun's DDM is so famous now. He is busying held championship for that game.

Talking about Honda-kun and Otogi-kun, both of them haven't make a move on dating Shizuka-chan. Haha, i guess for them, friendship is more important .

Shizuka-chan continued her study in university. She told me that she wanted to become a doctor, a kind doctor to help more people out there.

About Kaiba-kun, after the Aigami's things done. I don't really see him so much. Maybe because he is very busy with Kaiba Corporation. His corporation really changed the technology nowadays significantly. The duel disk he introduced is so high-tech and flashy. And the cards are using solid visions.

But for me, real cards are more suitable for me. You know what I mean right?

How about me? Since Jii-chan already left, I am now the owner of the Turtle Game shop. Not really have much progress I guess. I dreamed to won the Duel Monsters tournament in Germany came true. It was really fun and also very challenging.

After that, I seldom take part in Duel Monsters Tournaments. Maybe I should go back to tournament again future. Or maybe I will just becoming an owner of game shop. Maybe I should stop and look at happy faces from the kids nowadays.

Well, maybe because now I'm focusing working on my new game. It's called G.O.M. , Glory of Millennium . Sounds familiar right? It's just because I'm using reference from my knowledge and experience. More to memories I got from past years. I really wanted to show you but it is still not complete yet. I still need to create more cards that are not too similar with Duel Monsters. I don't think I have chance to play with you. But i would say that, that game, represent my previous memories of my life. I want to hold them in this game, even if anything happened to me, the game will hold it. That's why I really working on it.

Atem, I'm sorry i kept talking about us in present life too much. But so many years had past, I have a lot of things to share with you.

Many people said that I doesn't change a lot. I'm not sure. The only thing I know is, you have changed me a lot back then. I was a coward, always get nervous all the time, and holding others back, including you.

But you taught me that changes can be made with a little support from families and friends.

I really missed you, Atem. I think you know, that I deeply wanted you to stay with me.

So selfish of me.

Without the Millennium Puzzle, I cannot meet you again right? Since you already destroy it, I guess you really decided to stay out from the present.

I dont know if the lady who gave me this envelope saying the truth or not, are you really going to receive my long letter? But the truth I know is, in my heart, you are still an important partner to me.

Because of what you gave me in the past, I could stand strongly now.

I'm going to Egypt soon to collect data for my game , while helping the archeologist. I might be visiting that place.

Although I am writing this letter to you, but I think this letter is like a letter to myself actually. I don't think this can reach you, anyway I don't want to regret because of not doing this.

Thank you.

Your pal,

Mutou Yugi


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The power to push someone forward**

"Pharaoh, the delivery soul made a request to see you. Do you want to give the permission?" one of the Pharaoh's servant told him.

"Let her in," Pharaoh can guess who is that delivery soul.

"Greetings, Pharaoh,"its Rehema

"Rehema, what's the matter?"

"Actually, I'm just doing my job as a delivery soul, this is your letter," Rehema present a envelope to Pharaoh. The servant took the envelope and passed it to Pharaoh.

It's a very long letter, from his partner he used to share body with.

After reading it, Pharaoh stayed silent for a while.

"Rehema, why do you have this letter? Why he have the paper connected to Afterlife? What's your intentions? Speak." Atem thought the letter came too sudden. Yugi shouldn't had know about passing letter through delivery soul.

" My apologies Pharaoh. But not long ago, there's voice appeared in my mind. The voice told me to give the soul envelope to the young man who has the face similar to Atem the Pharaoh. I'm just doing it because of the guide. I deserve punishment because acting on my own," Rehema was ready for anything that will be happened to herself.

" The guides from the God huh? You think I'm going fall for that?" the Pharaoh seems a little bit annoyed.

"It's Pharaoh's decision to believe or not" Rehema looked at Pharaoh with strong will in her eyes.

' I saw kindness yet strong power from her eyes '

"Very well , I appreciate your work. I will be calling you again soon, now please let me do some work. You may go now." Atem stood up and walked away.

"Before that, please send a new envelope and soul papers to my room, Rehema."

"Understood." Rehema grinned.

When Atem was alone in his room, he read the letter again.

Although they are not sharing body again, but Atem truly felt his soul from the letter.

' Partner, I didn't forget about you. I won't do that. Never'

He sat at his table, holding a feather with ink on the tip.

And before he starts writing, he stopped.

'If I send him reply, won't he can never go out from the past?'

He thought, if Yugi didn't receive any reply from Atem himself, and thought Atem didn't receive any letter, he won't be staying in the past. He could let go the past and move on.

He let go the feather, left the blank letter on the table. He went to garden for a walk.

Atem could hear a young girl laughing, it's Mana, his friend.

Mana is fooling around the guards again with her magic.

"Mana. You should stop before they get angry," Atem smiled.

"Prince... No, Pharaoh~ Good Evening!" Mana stopped her magic.

"You still couldn't stop calling me Prince ,could you?"

"My apologies Pharaoh. What's the matter? You look like something is bothering you." Mana knew something wrong with Atem.

"Mana, if I say, if someone receive a message from another person who you cannot see anymore, the message will make the someone still in the past. Am I right?"

"Receive a message from a person who are not able too see anymore? Let me think... " Mana is confused

"I mean, if the another one didn't send message to the someone, he could move on in his path right?" Atem tried to explain without saying details

"I'm not sure... If i receive message from someone I couldn't see anymore, I wouldn't say that I won't move on. But I think I will even have the courage to move on. Because the message must be very meaningful to me. What do you say?" Mana who is playful actually talked something very important for Atem.

"I see. Mana, I remembered i still have work to do. See you later." Atem left.

Back to his table, he started to remember the moments with Yugi and his friends.

And the Duel with Yugi.

'It was because Yugi open the door for me, I can move forward. He didn't hold me down. He was so precious to me, and because his strong and yet kind power, I can move forward. It is not holding anyone, but actually giving the courage to move. I guess Mana was right.'

Atem took the feather again and start writing on the soul paper


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: London Duel Championship **

"Yugi-san, thank you for everything. You really help us a lot." The archeologists shake hand with Yugi.

"Thank you for having me here too. I'm glad my small power can help you all,"

"Yugi-kun, next time when you finish your GOM, please let me know and I will come visit you in Japan again, okay?" Malik and Ishizu were sending Yugi off at airport.

"Sure Malik-kun! See you in Japan." Yugi gave handshake to Malik.

"Yugi, please be safe. I will pray for your safety. See you again someday." said Ishizu.

"Thank you Ishizu-san, please also take care of yourself. Bye."

Yugi took on the flight, back to Japan.

The trip in Egypt, made Yugi much more energized.

"Feel so good when back to home," Yugi stretched his back, tidy up all his stuf. He is getting ready to reopen the shop tomorrow.

"It's already evening, I will open shop tomorrow I guess."

Yugi read the news from his smart tab, he needs to know what news he had missed during his trip in Egypt.

〈 THE LONDON DUEL CHAMPIONSHIP 〉

Yugi read an article about that, there will be a championship held at London after a month.

" Duel championship? Its been a long time for me to watch a real live duel championship. I guess I'm going to fly there to watch "

Yugi didn't decide to participate the championship, he just wanted to become an audience.

The next morning.

"Ohayo, Yugi-san! How was your holiday Yugi-san?"

"Ohayo Furuya-kun. Yeah, it's was fun and I got some ideas for my new game," Yugi replied with a smile.

"I see, good for you Yugi-san, I wished I could follow you. By the way Yugi-san, are you going to participate the Duel Championship in London? I think it's been a long time Yugi-san participating a championship."

"No Furuya-kun, I'm just going to become an audience."

"Huh? Why? Yugi-san surely can win the championship though!" Furuya looked very disappointed.

"Haha, my time has passed Furuya-kun, there are many Duelist out there even more powerful than me," Yugi really dont want to participate the championship.

"Awww, too bad. I was so excited, thinking Yugi-san will participate. Bye Yugi-san, I need to go to school already." Furuya waved at Yugi and ran away.

"Bye, good luck in school." Yugi waved back.

After finishing the cleaning routine, Yugi took his precious box out.

"Dark Magician..."

His favourite Duel Card all the time, this card has fought along with Atem and Yugi along the time.

Actually, most of the cards in the box had fight along together with both of them, their trusted cards.

From Domino City battles, to the battle in America, and the ceremony battle.

' I'm feeling nostalgia... '

For truth, Yugi missed the days he was dueling. But somehow he got the feeling that he should step down. Maybe because he thinks that he is already too old for that.

Unlike his grandfather Suguroku, Suguroku was more playful and never stop dueling.

Maybe Yugi already lost the feeling, and yet he doesn't really wanted to find the feeling back.

While Yugi was in thought, holding the cards and refreshing his memories back, someone telephone Yugi.

"Yugi? It's me, Mokuba. Long time no see..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The coming Championship**

Mokuba and some of the subordinates came in front of Yugi's house.

"Are you ready, Yugi? If yes we can go now," Mokuba said to Yugi.

Yugi carried a simple bag,

"Yes Makuba-kun, I'm ready to go now"

They were heading to London, Yugi is invited to become a special guest of the Championship.

The championship is held by Kaiba Corporation, but Kaiba is away for now, so Mokuba ask Yugi to spectate the championship. Basically Yugi will be helping Kaiba Corporation to see if the participants cheating or causing problems.

"Mokuba-kun, can I know what Kaiba is doing actually?"

Mokuba made a sad face, but then Mokuba hid his sad expression and then told Yugi that his brother had something important to do.

"Its supposed to be a secret, I'm sorry Yugi."

"Alright then." Yugi started to think that Kaiba might doing something ridiculous again.

After they reached London, Yugi was brought to his hotel room.

"This is where you will stay for now. Anything you need just call our staff to help you."

Then Mokuba sent a file to Yugi's tab.

"This is all that you should know for the game, everything is here,"

"Understood, I will read it"Yugi opened the file and saw many documents about the tournament.

"For now, please have a rest, after 3 days, we will be going to Kaiba Land and the tournament will start." finished talking , Mokuba left Yugi alone.

Yugi unpack his stuff and took a bath.

After dinner, Yugi started to read the documents Mokuba sent to him.

'The Duel Disk'

"Hrm... I suppose the participants can either choose the latest Duel Disk with solid vision or the old styled Duel Disk using traditional cards"

'If modern Duel Disk is using solid vision system, how if they hack the Duel Disk and make them draw out illegal cards?'

Yugi knew about the traditional Duel Disk but the modern Duel Disk is bothering him.

"I should be cautious about that" Yugi murmured.

The next day, Yugi decided to visit Kaiba Land. So, one of Kaiba Corporation's worker showed Yugi around the Kaiba Land, including the stage where the Duel Game will happen.

"Yugi-san, here is where you will inspect the participants." Yugi was brought to the Spector Room.

Suddenly, Mokuba appeared behind them.

"Yugi, for safety we are going to use this..."

Then, a flashy light appear and blinds Yugi for a while.

"Wah ?! What's that?!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Game Starts! **

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome our CEO of Kaiba Corporation- Seto Kaiba! " the host made a grand welcome to the KC CEO.

Kaiba is rose up from the stage, standing on evelating platform.

"ARE YOU READY TO WITNESS THE TRUE BATTLE BETWEEN DUELISTS?"

As usual, Kaiba always make a very grand opening

The audience as always cheer for him.

"NOW, LET'S BEGIN OUR GAME!"

After that Kaiba disappeared in smokes.

"They will be 96 of them in the first round, all around in Kaiba Land and they can duel when they met. To enter the next round, the contestants have to collect 6 key cards from their opponents. And to collect them, is by winning the duel battles." The host explained.

" All my Duelists. Game starts... NOW! "

The whole stadium lit up from yellow light to blue light.

Yugi standing in the spectator room, looking all the areas in Kaiba Land showed out in the screen.

He refleshed what Mokuba told him few days ago.

"We will not annouce your appearance, instead, we will show the solid vision of Nii-sama in front of the audiences, we dont want to cause any problems while Nii-sama is away."

Mokuba showed a solid vision of Kaiba in front of Yugi.

'Where is Kaiba-kun... Seriously I can't believe he can leave this kind of event for his brother. I mean, I know Kaiba-kun trusted Mokuba-kun but I think he should at least shown up.' Yugi is getting suspicious about Kaiba's disappearance.

"Alright, I understood. So I have to keep my movements low right?"

"Yes Yugi, please...I am counting on you" Mokuba made a sad face again.

Back to spectator room, Yugi check on the Duels that have started .

"Yugi-sama, this is Harlin Quin, dueling with Susan Lee" a worker is reporting the status of the games.

"Keshmeta Rajasthan, dueling with Felix Kjell"

"Mohammed Abdul, dueling with Jack Black"

"Insector Haga, dueling with Johny Swift"

'Insector Haga? He looks much more mature the last time I saw him'

Talking about Haga, his another friend Dinasour Ryuzaki is also here.

"Ryuzaki-kun, dueling with Gandesa. I see"

'Time sure flies, and people are growing up. Glad they are still dueling."

'Watching on the screens is not going to do anything, I should go check myself.'Ygi couldn't just sit around and wait.

"Mokuba-kun, I think I should walk around, it's better to check the situations by ourselves."

"Hrm...Okay I understand, before you go, please take these,"

Mokuba handed Yugi a cap, a mask, a pair of smart glasses, and a smart wireless earphone.

"The glasses can help you scan the Duel Disk and the cards in it. It will show a screen direct to your retina. And also, we will send any data to you via the glasses. We will communicate through this earphone, since it is small, people wouldn't notice it. Please also keep yourself low and try not to catch attentions. I don't want chaos happen." Mokuba explained the items he gave.

Yugi wore all the items, tried the glasses and earphone.

"Its all ready, I will go now,"

"Wait! Before that, please change your normal suit, I afraid people can easily recognize you. Change to T-shirt and jeans. Dan, please prepare for him. " Mokuba asked his subordinate to bring Yugi clothes to change.

'Wow, Mokuva surely very cautious about the details. He seems afraid of something,' Yugi thought.

He went to restroom and changed his clothes. Then , he proceed to the duels happened in around Kaiba Land.

"Go! Red Eyes!" Yugi heard a familiar voice from somewhere.

"Red eyes? Isn't that...?"

Yugi went nearer to the Duel place.

That yellow hair, with joyful smile.

'Jounuochi-kun, I knew it,' Yugi smiled seeing his best friend.

Jounuochi continued the duel with Battle Phase.

"Battle! Red-eyes, attack player with direct attack!" Jounuochi command.

"Damn you!" The opponent cursed.

But Yugi noticed a smirk from the opponent.

"Dont tell me..." Yugi quickly activate scanning mode using his glasses.

"Inside the cards, it have forbidden cards in it." Yugi quickly sent the messages to the spectator main centre.

"Mokuba-kun, please cancel the Duel, the player is using Forbidden cards" Yugi contacted Mokuba.

"Understood,"

Mokuba announced through speaker on the drone on top of the Duel place:" Katsuya Jounuochi, Fred Louris, please stop the duel. One of you have brought Forbidden Cards into the Duel. I will force the duel to the end..."

Fred Louris made a bad expression

'Oh shit, how did they know?'

"Wait! I wished to continue the Duel!" Jounuochi shouted.

"'Jounuochi, you are considered as winner for the duel automatically, what do you want?" Mokuba asked through the speaker.

"I wanted to prove I'm a True Duelist. Even if the opponent using tricks and cheats. I want to become like that person!" Jounuochi continued to shout at the speaker.

"...alright, please continue."Mokuba shut the speaker.

After a few phases, Jounuochi won the duel.

(Ps, I'm not good in Duel Monsters , so i wont explain the duel very detail, sorry for that)

"Why... Why?! So many forbidden cards i have brought out..." Fred Louris kneed down.

"Hey Fred, you are using The Forbidden cards and you dont put your heart on your deck. You only think to win the duel. That's why you lose." Jounuochi approached him.

"Now, give me the key card."

Fred handed the key card to Jounuochi.

"Even though I used forbidden cards, you still believe in your cards huh?...Thanks for the Duel." Fred make a sad smile and left.

'That's what Atem...No, Yugi as well. Both of them taught me about that.' Jounuochi make a small smile.

He looked at the blue sky and said:" I guess Atem is doing great at another side"

After the Duel, Yugi was in a thought, then he left to check on another Duels.

'Jounuochi, see you in Finals'

Jounuochi shocked.

"What was that? Is that Yugi?" Jounuochi heard the thought.

He looked around but he can't see any sign of Yugi.

He only saw many people around him, and a silhouette of a person.

A cap, with normal T-shirt and jeans.

"Don't tell me...No, it just my illusion. Maybe because it's been a long time I didn't see him. Yeah, sure is not him. He has stopped dueling years ago." Jounuochi was confused but then he thought it was just a thought from past.

"Mokuba-kun, please stop this duel," Yugi continued to check around Kaiba Land.

Although Kaiba Corporation had check the Duelists' Cards and Duel Disk, still there are participants who cheat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Give this to Rehema," he passed the letter to his servant.

"Ha!" The servant took the letter and left.

He stands at the balcony, watching the blue sky.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Bad feeling**

"Yugi, I think it's almost time you come back to the spectator room, you had check most of the duels, let us handle the rest, you go and take a break first." Mokuba communicated with Yugi through the earphones.

"Understood, I will go have my lunch first. See you later Mokuba-kun," Yugi then went to a cafe and took his lunch.

Yugi felt so warm, looking at the people around enjoy themselves in Kaiba Land.

'Kaiba-kun's dream...Its here huh?' Yugi smiled at the children.

"Yes Apep-sama. I will find him." Someone passed Yugi.

Yugi noticed at dark aura from that guy. Very evil sense from him.

'Apep? Aren't it Devil in Ancient Egypt?' Yugi realised something bad might happened.

He quickly follow the guy, and keeping distance with him to make sure he don't notice him.

The guy hang his phone, and then he walked towards the main centre of Kaiba Land.

'He is planning something...'

Yugi tried to contact to the main centre: "Mokuba, please be careful, someone is..."

Before he finish, he felt a hit from his back and passed out.

"Yugi? Yugi?! Answer me!" No replies from Yugi.

"Kazuma, go and find Yugi NOW! FAST!" Mokuba is worried about Yugi.

Yugi felt a splash of water on his face.

"Wh...wha?" Yugi groaned.

A evil voice came out:" You have make the thing easy for me...My cute Yugi-chan"

Yugi can barely see the person in front of him. But he can feel his hand touching his cheek.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Yugi scream.

"Oh my, still want to fight? Dont you check yourself a bit before you fight?"

Yugi found himself chained , the chain is not usual chain, it looks so much darker, like dark mist surround his wrists.

And the most important thing is, he felt something strange, he felt like when he is not controlling his body.

Yes, his soul is forced out from his body. His soul is in different realm, just like Shadow Realm.

"Yugi-chan, let me tell you my name. My name is Apep, and after that I will become you...Yes, other you. Don't you think this is amazing? You have a new aibou~"

'Apep? So he is the one in the phone awhile ago...'Yugi thought.

"What do you want? What are you planning to do?!"You desperate to know Apep's intention.

"For now, I just want your lovely body, and maybe I would ingest your pure soul...You are too beautiful my dear Yugi-chan...I need you to make a better world...And we are going to become one..." Apep whispered at Yugi's ear, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Stop...! You can't do it!" Yugi shouted.

"You are too cute...Cute and innocent..." Apep then just disappeared from the Realm.

"What should I do now...How can I so carelessly let him catch me..."

"Yugi! Yugi! Answer me!" Mokuba is running around, finding Yugi.

"Mokuba-sama, no sign of him..." One of the subordinates contacted Mokuba.

"Please...Yugi...I don't want something happened...Like Onii-sama..."Mokuba is so worried something bad might happened.

"I'm here, Mokuba-kun," Yugi came from behind Mokuba.

"Yugi! I'm so worried! Are you okay?" Mokuba joyed.

"Yeah...somehow, someone took me to another place trying to kidnap me. But I managed to run away.."Yugi replied.

"Thank god you are safe. Now let's get back to the main centre," Mokuba head back to main centre.

"Alright... Mokuba-kun~" Yugi walked behind Mokuba, with a dark smirk...

Atem snapped. Hearing a sound of broken glass. "I'm sorry Pharaoh..." A servant appogized.

"Its okay, just clean it up" He felt something strange.

'What is this bad feeling...'

"Pharaoh, I'd sent the letter to Rehema as your wish," another servant reported.

Pharaoh nodded.

'... Something is coming...' Atem in thought.

Back to Kaiba Land, the first round of duel championship has finished.

16 Duelist made to the next round.

In the arena, the Kaiba's Solid vision appear again.

"They had fought for their pride. With all their will, and their trusted cards. Now, let's welcome our 16 Duelist to the stage!"

Yugi and Mokuba watching from the spectator room.

Actually, from what outside people see is Yugi, but not the soul.

The one control Yugi's body, was Apep. Apep the devil.

"Now, please excuse me for a while, I need to go to restroom." Apep wanted to find somewhere private.

"Okay, please be hurry, the game starts soon." Mokuba replied.

Apep went to an empty room. He closed his eyes, and enter the shadow realm.

"Apep..." Yugi moaned in pain.

His soul is weakening. His bit of his soul is losing. He has no energy to struggle anymore.

"See? Did I do something wrong? I'm just want to spectate the Championship. Just like that only my dear Yugi-chan~" Apep licked Yugi's cheek.

"I...I don't trust you..." Yugi moved his head away from Apep.

"Awww don't be like that, we are going to become one you know? After that we can make a more beautiful world..." Apep sucked more enery from Yugi's soul using his mouth.

"So delicious... Yugi-chan's pure soul... I feel the energy from you. So warm..." Apep seems so stastified.

"Ah..." Yugi's eyes starts blurring out.

"See ya~ Yugi-chan~" Apep then came back to Yugi's body.

He walked out from the room, and he noticed someone is near.

"Who's that?!" Apep checked around.

"...I guess I'm just imagine something... Yugi-chan's soul made me so good until i feel drunk a little bit." Apep smirked and then walked towards the control room.

"Now, maybe I should hypno some people now..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Power of A soul**

Rehema rushed back to Afterlife. She seems in a hurry.

"Please! Please give me permission to see Pharaoh!" she talked to the servants emotionally.

"Rehema! Stop it right now! Pharaoh is having study in library. Please don't not disturb him!" The servants blocked him.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Atem came out because he heard the noises came from outside.

"My apologies Pharaoh, I didn't send the letter..."

"What?! I thought I already passed the letter to you? Explain now!" Atem looked furious.

"Pharaoh, please listen to my explanation. I actually wanted to deliver the letter to Yugi. But what I saw, the person inside his body is another different soul!" Rehema was very emotional.

"What do you mean another person? The puzzle is gone, and I'm no longer trapped in Aibou's body, if it is not Aibou, who is that?"

"I afraid is someone else...Pharaoh. A very evil aura... Very dark soul, but in his dark soul, he is gaining some light energy... The person has a reddish eyes, purple hair, with a tattoo on his face... Yes, the tattoo. It's written as... The Devil..."

"Apep." Atem continued.

"Damn Apep, I thought he has disappeared in somewhere, I never know he is still finding revenge..." Atem gripped his fist.

Then Atem shocked:" Rehema, did you said, light energy?"

"Yes Pharaoh." Rehema continued:" I'm positive about that, he is gaining more and more light enery within his soul."

"This is bad... Summon Isis here, NOW! " Atem is in tense.

"I'm here Pharaoh," Isis came earlier than Atem's thought.

"Isis, now tell me about Apep and how I should go to the present."

"As you wish...Pharaoh" Isis replied.

"Yugi! What took you so long? One match already finished!" Mokuba asked Yugi.

"I'm sorry, I just now saw someone suspicious, but I was wrong. Sorry for that," Apep made a fake smile.

"Well, the first round doesn't have any problems. Lets continue our job."

"Okayy~ Mokuba-kun~" Apep's weird characteristics slipped out.

Mokuba felt strange from Yugi: 'What's wrong with him?'

Several duels later, at last, the final duel began.

Apep decided to get closer to the arena.

"I want to see closer the match, Mokuba-kun. Since is Jounuochi-kun's battle, i can't afford to miss it." Apep left.

"W...wait! Your disguise..." Mokuba saw Yugi is no longer in the spectator room.

Mokuba in thought for a while, then he reminded about his brother.

"Onii-sama, don't tell me Yugi also..."

Apep went closer to the stage.

Jounuochi is battling with the genius Duelist-Leon.

"Leon, you are really good. But I will not get beaten down easily you know!" Juonouchi said in joy.

"Jounuochi-san, I'm really proud to duel with you. But as a Duelist, I'm also will do my best!"

"DUEL!"

(As i said, I'm not good in Duel Monsters. I'm sorry for not writting it detailly)

"Who knows... Jounuochi-san actually has won . You are really good!" said Leon. Next time let's duel again !" Both of them shake hands.

Apep smirked, he went up to the stage.

"Yugi! You are not supposed to..." Apep crushed the earphones and continued walk up the stage.

"Yugi! Why you didn't tell me you are here?" Jounuochi is happy to see his 'old pal'

"Well, a suprised for you..." He shaked hand with Jounuochi.

Jounuochi felt something strange, he saw a picture, his real pal is suffering in another realm.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ? YOU BASTARD! " Jounuochi slammed his hand and shouted.

Apep smirked.

He used his power, virtualise shadow around Yugi's body. A total stranger figure appear in front of him.

"You guys enjoyed the show isn't?" He released a lot of dark energy around him. People in the Kaiba Land starts losing their consciousness.

"Now you all get to sleep for a while...And then..." Apep clapped, and more and more people kneed down and said:" All Hail Apep-sama." Repeatedly.

"Now... Let's make the world more beautiful..."Apep was going to make another clap.

But something stopping him.

Apep made a angry look.

'Yugi, stop struggling! Let your soul rest! Come On!' Apep thought.

He felt an energy is stopping him.

"You dumbass! Give me back Yugi now!" Jounuochi tried to punch Apep.

"Are you sure you want to punch your friend?" Apep smirked.

Jounuochi hold his fists.

'Yugi...'He is losing consciousness too.

"Yu..."

"Jounuochi-kun, don't worry, I'm leaving the rest to you..."

Jounuochi heard a voice, now it is different from the first voice he heard in the first round.

Its a familiar voice to Jounuochi.

A bright beam strike towards Yugi's body. At that instant, Yugi collapsed.

Jounuochi saw two light caming out from Yugi's body.

One is dark purple light, another one is warm bright light.

"...Save Yu...gi...p...l..ease...A..." Jounuochi then collapsed, without finishing his words.

A guy appeared in front of Apep, in the realm.

"Why are you here?! You are not supposed to...DAMN! YOU RUINED MY PLAN!" Apep was angry.

"My friends, from all different places, different worlds, had brought me here to bring you back to Afterlife."

"Your friends? Hahahaha! Dont make me laugh! Your precious Aibou is now GONE! I'd ingest his soul into myself. YOU CAME FOR NOTHING PHARAOH!" Apep broke into laugh.

"With his soul, I can continue my plan, after when I destroyed you!" Apep focusing a dark energy in his palm.

"ATEM! JUST GO AWAY!" Apep shouted.

"Aibou is not that weak! He is stong, stronger than you!" Atem shouted.

"Stop making joke my Pharaoh. Now, GOODBYE!" Apep is ready to shoot his dark energy towards Atem.

He then cried in pain.

"AHHHHHH MY CHEST! MY CHEST!"Apep's chest is glowing.

"You BASTARD YUGI! JUST STAY! STAY!"

"Just give up Apep! Since you have no intention to return to Afterlife, then I shall end your soul here."

Atem then summoned his loyal servant: " DARK MAGICIAN! "

"Attack! Black Magic!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Apep's soul is disappearing into air.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Taking the pieces back to the owner**

Kaiba opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He found himself in hospital.

"How long did I fall asleep?" He felt his legs have numb.

He tried to get out from the bed. And then Mokuba open the door.

"Nii-sama! NII-SAMA! " Mokuba jumped onto Kaiba's bed and hug his elder brother.

"Mokuba, what happened? " Kaiba asked in confused.

"I remembered that BASTARD Atem sent me back just after I found him, then I'm blank. What's happening?"

"Nii-sama, you have unconscious for a whole month. Your soul have been control!" Mokuba explained.

"What?! One month!?" Kaiba is shocked.

"Then how about the Championship!?"

"It has ended, Jounuochi won the game."

"Hrmp! That trash also could win a game...Yugi? Yugi didn't participate in the game?" Kaiba asked.

"Yugi now is in another room in hospital... Nii-sama, I will explain it later. Now, should we go visit him first?" Mokuba suddenly sad.

"Mokuba...?"

Apep's devil spirit has gone. But Yugi is not regaining consciousness. He is lying on bed, Jounuochi is sitting beside the bed.

'Please wake up... Yugi..."

"Aibou? Aibou! Where are you?!" Atem searching his pal in the shadow realm.

"AIBOU!" he found Yugi lying on the floor. Most of Yugi's main soul has been stolen.

He lifted Yugi and keep calling Yugi.

"Aibou! Aibou!" Yugi is still not okay.

Dark Magician Girl appear behind him.

"Master! Master! This is bad!" she looked so worried.

"Another Master's soul pieces are gone! I can't collect it all!"

she quickly return some Yugi's soul pieces back to Yugi's soul.

Atem hugged Yugi tightly.

"Aibou, I am still waiting for you in Afterlife. Please don't do this to me..." Atem cried.

"Pharaoh, his soul pieces are all here." Rehema holding bright circles and give to Atem.

"Rehema, how did you...?"

"I'm just a deliever soul who wants to deliver letters. I'm just doing my job, Pharaoh."

"Thank you Rehema, I appreciate that." Atem took the pieces.

"Now Aibou, please come back to me." Atem put the pieces into Yugi's.

Yugi's soul now is all back.

But he had no sign of waking up.

Atem holds Yugi. Waiting for his old patner to wake up.

"Aibou..."

"Don't tell me...That Apep took Master's energy already?" Dark Magician Girl said.

"It might be truth...Since he used the energy a lot just now."Rehema explained.

Atem looking at Yugi's lifeness face.

His hand started to glow, and putting in on Yugi's chest.

"Aibou, I won't let you die now..."

"Master! If you do this..." Dark Magician Girl worried.

"I will be alright, Yugi is my priority right now." Atem was giving some of his energy.

Yugi started to move his eye lids.

"O..other me...?" Yugi felt dizzy.

"Hey, you know my name , Aibou." Atem smiled.

"ATEM?! What are you doing here?!" Yugi was shocked.

"Yugi, Pharaoh came and saved you." Rehema explained.

"Rehema...Dark Magician Girl...you all are here..."

"Atem...I..." Yugi wanted to say something. But he couldn't say anything out from his mouth.

"Aibou, please go back to Jounuochi first. He is worry sick about you. " Atem is fading

"W-wait! Atem!"

The next thing, Yugi found himself in hospital.

"YUGI! You are awake! Thank God! " Jounuochi was so happy to see Yugi is fine.

"Jounuochi-kun, it's been a long time. I'm kinda embarrassed we are meeting here though."Yugi blushed.

"Where we meet is doesn't matter! Most important things is now you are okay now!"

"Yugi! You okay?!" Mokuba rushed into the patient's room

"Yes, Mokuba-kun, I'm fine now," Its true, Yugi sure looked better than when he was unconscious.

"Yugi, free to explain what happened?" Kaiba who followed Mokuba, asked him.

"Well, a evil soul called Apep came and took over my body. Atem come and saved me."

"You said Atem huh?! That coward..."Kaiba looked pissed off.

Mokuba smiled looking at his elder brother is in good condition.

"Anyway, Yugi, thank you for helping us for the Championship. And congratulations Jounuochi"Mokuba said.

"Actually I'm the one caused it..." Yugi lowered his head.

"Yugi, i know you so well, even if I dont really know what's happening, but surely I knew that you also fight for this. Believe in yourself more okay?" Jounuochi patted on Yugi's shoulder.

"Okay Jounuochi-kun."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Messages

After finished body check, Yugi is allowed to go back to Hotel.

Mokuba offered Yugi to stay for a more few days before go back to Japan.

Yugi decided to walk along the beach.

' Why, I'd so many things to tell him, and yet, I felt like lost my ability to speak when I met him. '

Yugi holding his Deck in his hand.

Their precious cards.

Yugi sit on a big rock, while looking at the Duel Monsters cards.

"I see, you are still holding it huh?" A voice came from beside Yugi.

"Atem!" Yugi stood up.

"Why are you here?!" Yugi asked.

"Maybe, some words are better delivery through mouth." Atem closed his eyes and felt the breeze of the wind.

"Atem...You...Body..."Yugi is shocked.

"Yeah, Isis helped me, but only a few hours more left." Atem looked at Yugi.

He stood up, looking at Yugi.

"You have gotten so much taller and mature, Yugi." Atem putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Atem..."

"Oh yeah, about Kaiba, I wanted to explain. He came to Afterlife out of nowhere and wanted to duel with me. I can't let his soul fades away so I forced him out the Afterlife using my power. But it seems like Apep took the advantage and followed Kaiba. I think he also used Kaiba's Soul energy," Atem explained.

"Atem...I..."

"Aibou, you said you felt lost. You don't know what to do, but look at you, still holding the deck. You still wanted to feel it right? Come on Aibou, Suguroku Ojii-chan never stopped loving Duel Monsters, you too also should do that."

Atem holds Yugi's hands that are holding the deck.

"Aibou, be truth with your heart. I know you are still love the feeling in Dueling so much. G.O.M. is the prove that you are still finding the feelings, it just that you are afraid to find it."

"..." Yugi remained silent.

"So you read the letter already?" Yugi asked, actually whispered.

"Yes, aibou, I read the letter" Atem replied.

"Aibou, it's okay to feel sad sometimes. But I hope that you are still holding our precious one. I can no longer hold it as I already put down my sword. You are still young Yugi, you are still holding it!"

"Atem..."Yugi hugged Atem and cried like a baby.

It's been a long time since Yugi acted like this.

'I thought he already lost his nature as he grown up, but I can see he hid his nature deep in his heart.' Atem smiled back and hold him tightly.

After a short chat, Atem said to Yugi:" Yugi, my time has come. Please help me pass my greetings to the others."

"Atem, thanks for everything. Thanks for saving me again and again."

"Aibou, I will wait you at the Afterlife, but I want you to tell me a lot a lot of story about your life. I want to see you as a very very old Grandpa later, promised?" Atem smiled.

"Promised...how about Rehema's letter...?"

Rehema appear from their behind:"I'm afraid I can't give you Soul letter anymore,Yugi. But I'm sure after this, there's no need of the soul letter anymore. Both of you have a very strong bond. The bond is one of the best delivery medium,"

"Before I forget, please take this letter, Yugi." Rehema passed the letter to Yugi.

"Bye Yugi, take care of yourself." Atem waved and then disappeared into a bright beam.

'Arigato, Atem.'

Yugi hold the letter, and went back to the hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yugi! I will revenge what that another you did to me!" Kaiba yelled at Yugi.

"Kaiba-kun, Atem is trying to help you! " Yugi said.

"That coward! He lost his pride as duelist! Hrmp! Blue Eyes White Dragon, ATTACK! "Kaiba commanded his favourite card to attack.

"Reverse card Open! Trap activate!" Yugi shouted.

(Skipping... Duel battle, I can't :') )

Kaiba was so shocked, his face paled.

"Why...WHY?! " Kaiba can't believe Yugi beaten him.

"WINNER! MUTOU YUGI! " the announcer announced the winner of the Championship.

"Kaiba-kun, please, stop your silly revenge...Atem is not here anymore." Yugi said.

"FOOL! I will get to him! No matter what! " Kaiba left angrily.

"Yugi~~" Yugi turn around and saw Jounuochi below the stage.

He ran up to the stage and hold Yugi's hands.

"Congratulations! Yugi! I knew you can beat him!"

"Thank you Jounuochi-kun, next time I want to duel with you again!"

Jounuochi joined the Championship too, but lost to Yugi in Semi-final.

"Yugi-kun~!" A woman voice came from behind.

"Anzu!?" Both of the men shocked.

"Anzu, why are you here!?" Jounuochi looked at Anzu.

"Why? Can't I watch my best friend's duel?"

"Anzu, thanks for coming" Yugi is so happy to see his old friend.

"We got a lot to talk! Let's go to café~ I already called Mai-san, Honda-kun, Shizuka-chan, Otogi-kun and Rebecca here~" Anzu said.

"Great! LET'S GO CELEBRATE YUGI'S VICTORY!" Jounuochi made a weird long chin face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A reply **

Dear Yugi,

I received your letter. Good to know that you are still safe and sound.

Aibou, I'm just do what I wanted to do. To protect my precious friends.

You are the one brought me the Power Of Hikari.

I see our friends are doing well in their own path. I'm now in Afterlife, actually is like I'm still living in my old past. All my friends are here. Oh yeah, Suguroku Jii-san was here too. He came and visit me and then when to another world he belongs.

He said he is proud of us, having such good and kind grandsons.

Honestly, I'm so glad to gear that.

Aibou, it seems that you are trying to avoid facing your feelings.

You know you still love Duel Monsters, and time isn't the one blocking you.

Just see Suguroku Jii-san, you are well aware that he loves Duel Monsters even he is now in Afterlife.

If you love it, just do it. Aibou, it's something in your vein. Part of you. Don't hesitate to do what you really precious.

About Kaiba, I don't know how he came to the Afterlife. I saw his soul energy drained when he came to me. With all flashy gadgets, I'm sure he came against the law of nature.

He wanted to Duel with me, but I sent him back to your world. Too risky for him to stay here.

Aibou, thank you for writing the letter. And promised you, I will never forget about you all.

And I warn you, don't even come Afterlife before you become ab old man. Please, be safe. Okay?

I afraid that you can't send letter to me again, Aibou. I will wait for you here, and tell me more about your life and teach me how to play your G.O.M.

Take care.

Your Yami,

Atem.

Yugi read the letter, for countless times.

He kept it in his drawer, closed eyes with a smile.

'I will live till my best, Atem'

Suddenly, Yugi's phone rang. Its from Pegasus.

"Hi, Pegasus." Yugi said.

"Yugi-boy~ Remember tomorrow it's your big day~ Please prepare a short speech about G.O.M. ~ okay?~" Pegasus still using his weird tone to talk.

"Alright, thanks for your reminder."

Everyone in the hall clapped for the arrival of the G.O.M. creator.

"Welcome our brandly new G.O.M. creator! And also the King of Duel! Mutou Yugi!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: As I promised (EnD)**

"Come on, you are the creator, how can I win this?" Atem sighed.

"Don't forget you won Pegasus once , the creator of Duel Monsters~" an old man giggled.

Atem sighed again, he really can't win the game.

"How about we change game Atem, something you are more familiar with." the old man snapped his finger and the G.O.M. board changed to Duel Monsters board.

"Good thinking Aibou, I am going to beat you this time!" Atem getting excited.

"Let's see if you can beat a Jii-san." the old looking Yugi smiled.

The duel for this time, is not a Duel that seperate the dark and light. Is just a simple duel, between two souls. One is the soul of Pharaoh, another one is soul of an old men, who is old partner of the Pharaoh.

"DUEL!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading : ) Its a very short story. I am sorry for my errors and mistakes.

Please do R&R


End file.
